


Nightmares

by lakesandquarries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Description of character death, Gen, Knives, have i mentioned that i love to cry because. hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Sans have nightmares. They aren't fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"Heh, didja really think you would be able to-" Sans's words got cut off by the sudden knife in his chest. He bit back a scream, feeling himself collapse to the floor. 

There was something red on his hands. He wasn't sure if it was blood or ketchup, and didn't really want to find out. "So..." he managed to say, nearly choking on his words. "Guess that's it, huh?" 

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning in his chest. "Just....Don't say I didn't warn you." He pushed himself up, shaking. "Welp," he said, aiming for casual and missing. "I'm going to Grillby's." He'd barely made it out of the kids sight when he felt himself stumble. 

"Papyrus," he said, trying to cover up the sound of him hitting the floor again, "do you want anything?"

He'd barely finished speaking when he started dissolving, and it took everything he had not to scream.

\----

He woke up shaking, eye glowing blue, half of his room turned upside down. He could hear footsteps from down the hall.

Shit. He'd woken up Papyrus, hadn't he? 

"Go back to sleep, Papyrus," Sans said as he heard the door open. 

"No," came the reply.

"It was just a nightmare," he said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He sat up in bed, letting the covers slip off him, keeping his right eye shut. "'m fine, go back to..."

The person in his room was not Papyrus.

"I...I had a bad dream too," Frisk said, looking at the floor nervously. "And I heard you yelling...I wanted to make sure you were okay."

_Shit._ He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. He appreciated the kid caring about him but...Right then he couldn't stop staring at their hands and remembering them holding a knife. Remembering the gleam in their eyes when they'd stabbed him. He shut his eyes tight, trying to clear the thoughts away.

"Look, kid...I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He opened one eye. "Go back to bed. You need your sleep."

"Open your other eye," Frisk said.

"Nah. Too tired." As excuses went, that had to be one of his worst. "I'm going back to bed, alright?" He pulled the covers over himself, hoping Frisk would give up questioning him. They had an uncanny ability to tell when something was wrong, and right now he couldn't come up with a good lie.

"Sans...The nightmare you had...Was it about me?"

He sat back up.

"In...in the dream I had....I was....I was...." Frisk sniffled. "I hurt a lot of people," they whispered. "Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus..." They rubbed their eyes, near tears already. 

"Whoa, take it easy. Here, come sit next to me." Frisk obliged, climbing into bed next to Sans. They leaned into him, shivering as they spoke. Sans wrapped an arm around them, watching them stare at their hands.

"Everyone was dead. And it was because of me. I - I -"

"You killed them," he finished. "Frisk..."

Frisk nodded and interrupted him. "And...and then I was in that hall, the gold one where we talked before I met Asgore....A-and you were there, except it wasn't just to talk. You- you were so _mad_. You said I was a...a..." they couldn't get the words out, staring at their hands like the answer was written on their palms.

" _You dirty brother killer,_ " Sans said quietly. "Is that what I said?"

Frisk looked up at him, nodding frantically, eyes wide. "You...I..."

"What happened next, in your dream?" Sans tried to steer the conversation back to Frisk.

Frisk looked away. "You...you killed me."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "How long have you been having dreams like this?" Sans asked gently, after a moment. Frisk was silent. "Frisk?"

"Since...since the barrier fell. But they aren't just dreams, are they? They....they actually happened."

"....Yeah." He didn't trust himself to say more, instead pulling Frisk into a hug. His shirt was soon wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," Frisk said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Sans pulled back, just enough so Frisk could see his face. "That wasn't you," he said firmly, looking them in the eyes. "That person, the one who killed people, who hurt people...that person isn't you. Okay?"

"I...I..." Frisks face looked like it might crumble any moment. Sans kept talking.

"That person isn't you. You are Frisk, and you didn't hurt anyone. Everyone's alive. You didn't kill them, and that person who did _isn't you._ Got it?" 

"I...okay." They sniffled, wiping away tears with their sleeve before collapsing back into Sans's arms.

They stayed like that for a while, Sans rubbing Frisks back gently as their tears subsided. 

"Sans?" they asked, finally.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you have those dreams, too?"

"....Yeah."

"Is that why you were yelling?"

Sans didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," Frisk said quietly, wrapping their arms around him.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Sans replied. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He didn't, not really, but Frisk had spilled their heart out. It was only fair to return the favour.

"I died," he said. "First everyone I cared about died, and then I did." 

Frisk hugged tighter.

"Nightmares suck," they said. Sans smiled.

"Don't let Tori hear you talk like that," he said. Frisk let out a puff of laughter.

"Hey, Sans?" they said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Could...could I sleep in here tonight? I don't wanna go back to my room."

Sans ruffled their hair. "Course you can. Anytime you have bad dreams, you're free to come in."

"Thanks," Frisk said softly. There was another pause. Then: "Sans?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sans looked at them fondly. "Love you too, kid. Let's get some sleep, okay?" Frisk nodded, nestling closer to Sans. The both of them were asleep in minutes.

In the morning, Toriel discovered the two of them curled up together, Frisk using Sans as a pillow. She didn't wake them up.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lakesandquarries.tumblr.com/ crossposted on tumblr! I take suggestions and requests.


End file.
